


【主真幸】烟（完结）

by Moowan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan
Summary: 关系混乱预警*内含切幸/切柳/柳生幸/柳生仁*黑道背景 高速车流
Relationships: Akaya Kirihara/Yukimura Seiichi, Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, Yagyu Hirosh/Niou Masaharu, Yagyu Hirosh/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

1.（真幸）  
昂贵的真皮座椅上，一道视线隔着烟雾居高临下地看着面前被反捆双手跪在面前的人，棕色的双眼紧盯着斜上方，随时都能冒出火来，两条剑眉几乎要拧成一团疙瘩，挂着伤的鼻梁颇为高挺，线条和他的下颌一样坚毅。如果不是这副咬牙切齿的模样，倒也算得上英俊。  
尖头皮鞋挑起他的下巴，被他甩头躲过，身后的黑衣人当即攥着他的头发让他不得不直视上方的人。  
声音从他的齿缝里逐字逐句挤出来：“要杀就杀，给个痛快。”  
“真想求死，你就不会落到我手里。”座位上的人咯咯笑了两声，“怎么样？‘话事人’的真实面貌，你还满意吗？”  
被抓住发根的人转不了头，只能垂下眼，并不做出回应。  
坐着的人轻轻动了动手指，黑衣人立刻撤去了对他的钳制。  
“真田，你锲而不舍盯了我三年，怕是做梦都想有和我对话的一天吧？怎么现在反倒哑巴了？”  
跪在地上的人半天才又吐出第二句话，“我和你，无话可说。”  
“没关系，反正总有你开口的时候。”座位上的人摁灭了手里的香烟，俯下身朝对方脸上吹出一口薄荷味的烟雾，然后起身离开。  
“幸村精市——！”背后的人突然叫住他，“世事……不会尽如你意。”  
“是吗？”站起身的人扭头留下一个浅淡疏离的微笑，“那我拭目以待。”

真田被扔到幸村的房间时，房间的主人正披着西装外套站在窗边欣赏着脚下灯光璀璨的夜景，食指和中指间一颗香烟安静地燃烧着。  
真田不止是双手被捆在身后，连两条腿都被捆成了跪姿，虽然地上铺了一层厚厚的地毯，但这一下还是摔得他眼前一花。他在继续这样歪倒在地和跪起来之间选择了后者，这让他显得不那么狼狈些。  
幸村摁灭香烟转过身，肩上的外套自然被黑衣人抱走，然后一杯香槟被递了上来。  
真田恶狠狠地盯着优雅地饮酒的人，“你到底要把我怎么样？堂堂立海话事人做事这么磨蹭？”  
幸村放下酒杯，眼底浮起一抹那种似有似无的笑，“这么急不可耐了吗？”  
说罢扬扬下巴，黑衣人便端来一个银色的盒子，打开之后里面是一支装有不明液体的针管。  
真田立刻警觉，“你要做什么？”  
幸村亲自从盒子里拿出针管，在真田面前推出尖端的空气。  
“放开我…放开！”真田看着那不明液体从针头溢出水珠几乎是本能地剧烈挣扎起来。虽然他一直都是一打三的好手，可奈何手脚被绑还被两人压着肩膀，只能眼睁睁地看着幸村手里的针管扎进自己的大臂，一阵酸痛过后那一管的液体都被推了进去。  
幸村把空针管丢进盒子挥挥手，黑衣人听话地放开对真田的钳制，躬身退出了房门。  
没了肩膀上的压制，凭真田的能力怎么也能挣一挣手腕上的绳子，可渐渐升起的眩晕感让他连直着身子变成了勉强。  
他甩甩头问：“你给我注射的…是什么东西？”  
“当然是好东西。”  
“…是毒品？”  
“放心，不是。”  
幸村在他面前的沙发落座，重新端起那杯香槟，摇摇晃晃欣赏着真田的表情。  
那双凶狠的眼睛在药物的作用下渐渐不再锐利，取而代之的是眩晕带来的失焦和迷茫。  
真田只觉得自己的心跳越来越快，呼出的气息也热的发烫，胸口剧烈地起伏着，仿佛要把衬衣的扣子撑破。脑子越来越混沌，只能让反捆的手使劲攥紧，靠指甲嵌进手心的痛感勉强维持着清醒。最可怕的是在这种意识边缘，他发觉两腿之间的玩意有了反应，而这个姿势让自己些微鼓起的裆部暴露无遗。他立刻意识到了对方想要做什么。  
“幸村精市…”一开口，他觉得自己的声音甚至都在颤抖，“你居然…这么下作…”  
幸村用鞋尖挑起他的下巴，“如果你肯配合，何至于要用这种方式？”  
真田几乎要把手心掐出血，无力地把头扭到一边，冷笑道：“不管你用什么手段，我都不会说出任何情报。”  
幸村闻言几乎笑出声，他用鞋尖暧昧地蹭着真田的脸道：“可是我从头到尾对那些情报不感兴趣。”  
真田不停地想躲闪，奈何双腿和身体受制，反倒像是对对方的举动作出回应，干脆挺住身子不再动弹，“你到底…想要什么？”  
见对方不再躲闪，幸村的鞋尖干脆肆无忌惮地沿着下颌滑到胸口，然后轻轻一转脚踝，鞋尖刚好踩在真田的左胸上，轻巧地转了个圈。  
真田全身一震，然后他听见了恶魔的耳语——  
“要你呀。”  
混沌的大脑还没有做出反应，锃亮的鞋尖已经沿着身体滑下，不轻不重地踩在了鼓起的胯间。真田又是一抖，下意识地弓下身。鞋尖还在肆意妄为地画着圈，甚至找到被禁锢在一边的顶点，额外地照料一番。  
幸村靠在沙发上支着头，看着跪在面前的人浑身战栗，仿佛是在极力克制着欲望，哪怕在自己的挑逗下那玩意几乎要把裤子撑破。  
如果是寻常人挨了这么一针，怕不是等不了半分钟就会爬到自己面前开口求饶，可是真田呢，幸村看了眼墙上的挂钟，十分钟了，也该差不多了。然而真田紧咬着牙关，汗水已经把额头和鬓角的碎发打湿了，仍是不张口发声。  
幸村脚下加重了力道，带着棱角的鞋底踩在胀硬的顶端，“怎么样？舒服吗？”  
真田急喘了几口气，颤抖地张开下颌道：“只会用这种方式…羞辱我，有本事单挑。”  
“怎么是羞辱呢？”幸村忽然撤脚，一手扳起他的下巴凑到近前，两人的嘴唇几乎都要贴在一起，就在这样的距离下，幸村低声道：“让你肏我还不好？”  
真田往后一躲，直接歪坐在了地上，迷茫隐忍的表情又添了一分惊怒，“…不知廉耻！”  
“看看你的身体，不知廉耻的是谁呢？”幸村整个人都贴了上去，一把握住鼓胀的性器摩挲起来，“哈啊…”真田一声闷哼仰过头去，汗水直接沿着脖子滑落，“放…放开我……”  
“好啊。”幸村答应得干脆，伸手解开真田双腿的束缚。  
真田当即挣扎着站起来想要逃离，谁知跪得太久两腿已经快没了知觉，又有药物在体内作祟，还没迈开步就被幸村轻松地按倒在沙发上。  
脑袋里昏昏沉沉，眼皮怎么眨眼前都是一片朦胧不清的景象，看见的只有幸村那张冷漠却近乎妖艳的脸。  
幸村从一边的抽屉里拿出一把剪刀，金属质感的刀刃贴着真田的脸划过。真田的双手还压在背后，只能看着自己衬衫的扣子被一颗一颗地剪。他已经不想也无力发问，只能两眼空洞地盯着天花板。  
见他不回应，幸村剥开衬衫，倒提着剪刀拨弄起胸肌上颤抖的肉粒，真田拧着眉一颤倒抽一口冷气。  
“别这么无趣，一会儿有你享受的呢。”幸村说着手又来到下方的裤子，看了看老老实实扎好的皮带，咔嚓一声从旁边剪断了，“以后不准再这么穿了，好麻烦。”幸村三两下，真田的裤子都被从裆部直接剪开了，只剩下一条内裤包裹着蓄势待发的阴茎。  
幸村捏着剪刀的刀刃，用金属的握柄在敏感的头部正中碾过，真田当场全身紧绷地叫出声来，他扭动着身体想要躲闪，奈何幸村整个人的重量都压在他的腿上，不论怎么扭动都无法逃离。  
幸村大约是玩够了，拎起内裤的一边，咔嚓一声也剪开了。没有了禁锢的阴茎瞬间弹了出来，果不其然是个傲人的尺寸。  
幸村慢条斯理地一件一件脱下自己的衣服，全都丢在一边的地毯上，重新跨坐回真田身上，扳起他藏进沙发的脸吻上去。真田的唇舌几乎已经麻木了，无意识地被幸村的舌头牵动着，随着他的动作辗转搅动。幸村整个人都贴在他身上，两手抚摸着他的脸颊和胸腹，两人的性器也紧密地贴合在一起，真田开始控制不住自己身体，不自觉地扭动着腰臀用性器去蹭幸村的下体。如果不是他的手被绑在身后，倒真的像是一对忍不住直接在沙发上就做起来的热恋情侣。  
结束了缠绵的湿吻，幸村的脸颊和脖子已经染上一片艳色，璨紫色的眸子浸透了情欲显得更加动人。他把手伸到两人性器的贴合处，分泌的前液已经把两人的小腹弄得一片湿黏，几番套弄之下真田已然受不住，发出断断续续的低吟。  
幸村塌下腰趴在真田身上，把手伸到身后，身体轻微地一弓，鼻腔里随之发出一声哼鸣。真田看他的动作，意识到他是把自己的手指塞进了后穴。他没经历过这种事，但自己的阴茎已经胀得发痛，脑子里有个声音越来越清晰，不管是什么姿势，只要让自己肏进去就好。  
幸村也等得有些不耐烦了，两腿跪在真田的腰两侧，扶住那根粗壮肉刃几乎是没有任何凝滞地直接送进了自己的后穴。  
真田仰头一声长吟，眼前的景象顿时化作花花绿绿的虚影，这种极端的快感他从来都没有体验过。幸村扶着他的胸口摇摆着腰臀，半张着嘴大口呼吸着空气，发出嗯嗯啊啊或浅或深的呻吟，间断之余开口问身下的人：“怎么样？…爽吗？”  
真田大张着嘴两眼望着天花板，已经失去答话的能力。爽…好爽……想要体验更多的声音在大脑内叫嚣着。  
幸村不知道什么时候解开了他腕上的绳子，真田抽出感觉不到酸痛的手紧抱住俯在自己身上的背脊，强健的腰腹开始主动发力，只想把性器捅进更深处。  
紫红色的性器在小穴里反复抽插，带出的肠液把两人交合处覆上一层水光，让身下不停传来囊袋拍打臀肉的声音。  
幸村痴迷地啃噬着真田的嘴唇，麻木的舌头也终于开始有回应，剧烈的动作掠夺走了口腔中的空气，连津液都沿着嘴角淌下，粘在脸上沙发上。  
幸村的脸憋得通红，连带着整片胸口都透着热切的颜色，他搂着真田翻了个身，两条光溜溜的长腿钩在真田的腰上，边呻吟边命令着，“再深一点…快……”  
真田已经失去了自主意识，完全是本能的兽性在驱使着他对着幸村的小穴横冲直撞，头部和柱身接二连三地碾过腺体，幸村整个身体都反张成了一张弓，他搂着真田的脖子放声大叫，如果不是有隔音效果极佳的门窗，恐怕从院外经过的公猫都能被他喊硬。  
这个猎物实在是太合幸村的心意，清醒的时候性格够硬，被情欲侵占了大脑后又足够疯狂，尺寸围度皆傲于常人的阴茎足够把他的身体填满，他几乎被肏到要昏过去真田才终于射了第一次。  
幸村已经太久没这样满足过了，两人从沙发做到床上，直到天光亮起才结束漫长的一战。  
药效退去之后真田的意识渐渐清明，但甫经激战消耗了太多体力，瘫在床上又过了许久才算真的回神。幸村已经不在床边了，套间外的浴室传来哗啦哗啦的水声。真田拧了下眉翻了个身，丝毫没觉得自己占到任何便宜。  
水声停了，外面的房门咔哒一声被打开，他从门缝看见戴着眼镜的青年端了两套衣服走进来，体态恭敬谦卑，和幸村低声交谈了一番，幸村的声音依旧淡漠。再之后就是幸村穿着新衣服和戴眼镜的青年一同出了房间。  
困意袭来，真田合眼昏睡了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

2.（切幸）  
幸村才走出会客室没几步身后就传来有人朝这边哒哒哒跑来的声音。  
回过头，是个笑容十分健气的少年。  
“父亲大人！我回来了！”少年在幸村面前站定，笑得更开了。  
幸村身旁的眼睛青年微微欠身道：“切原少爷。”  
少年没听见似的，眼里只有面前的人，“父亲大人，货都安全运到了，一点岔子都没出。”  
反观幸村好像丝毫没有被他的情绪影响，只是点了点头道：“做得很好，等一会让柳生把钱打给你，自己有什么想买的就去买吧。”  
“我自己哪有什么想买的，要买还不都是给父亲大人用。”切原嬉皮笑脸地凑近，声音格外暧昧。  
幸村仍是八风不动，“去吧，让柳好好陪陪你。”  
少年皱了下眉，一把拉住幸村的胳膊，“天都黑了，父亲大人不留我吃晚饭吗？”  
幸村看向胳膊上的那只手，眼神霎时变得冰冷。  
切原悻悻地松开手，幸村转身便走。  
“你是不是要去找那个叫真田的男人？！”切原朝着背影突然发问。  
迈开的步子停了下来，“你才回来，听谁说的？”  
切原没有答话，一双绿瞳幽幽地盯着幸村完美的侧脸。  
眼睛青年适时拦在了他面前，“切原少爷，主上见了一天客人，要休息了。”  
切原盯着那张不卑不亢的脸，愤恨地转头离去。  
直到人走远，青年对幸村低声道：“您是不是…对他太纵容了。”  
幸村没有回答，径直往那个房间去了。  
切原回了自己的房间恶狠狠地摔上门。  
以前就算幸村有一时兴起的“玩具”，玩过一两次也就扔了，还从来没有过这样玩过三天还不腻的，更让他妒火中烧的是幸村居然让这个人住在了他自己房间。  
从回来在自己的眼线口中得知这件事，他就气得要发疯了。明明父亲大人是属于自己的，只有自己才能满足他。

切原赤也是幸村的养子，在他十六岁的生日宴上幸村很高兴，破例喝了不少酒，他搀扶着幸村回房休息，温热的触感让他心神荡漾。  
“赤也想要什么生日礼物？”  
当幸村这么发问的时候，他看着那两片开合的唇瓣，已经无法移开眼了。  
他说，“我想要父亲大人你。”  
平日里不可侵犯的人就这样被推倒在床上，发觉自己的行为没有被喝止，切原肆无忌惮地吻上那两片勾引自己的唇瓣，反复地吮吸蹂躏，发自本能地让自己的舌头侵入对方的口腔，搅动起对方的舌头。幸村的舌头很软，就像他现在这样被自己的养子侵犯时发出的鼻音和喘息声一样。  
切原迫不及待地扯开幸村的领带和衬衫纽扣，放肆地亲吻着脖颈和锁骨，两手撩起衬衫下摆伸进去，摸上两侧的胸部，他的舌头沿着紧实的腰腹向上，幸村舒服得勾起肩膀发出细微的呻吟。切原干脆把扣子通通解开，衬衫向两侧大敞，两颗娇羞红晕的乳尖瞬间暴露在他的眼前。原来那副不近人情的外表下藏了这么一副勾人的身体，切原像发现了宝藏一样把两侧乳肉抓在手里，兴奋地拨弄着受了刺激而挺立的乳头。  
在养子这样的玩弄之下幸村没有表现出一点抗拒，口中呻吟声不断，松松地搭在切原腕上的那只手像极了是娇嗔地鼓励和催促，而那双望过来的紫眸里只有迷离的情欲。  
“父亲大人喜欢这样对吗？”切原把头埋在幸村的肩窝，亲吻着他的下颌和脖子。两颗乳头已经被他玩弄得高高翘起，他含住一边嘬出声响，幸村的手插进他的发根里，挺起胸脯用更加响亮的呻吟作出回应。  
切原单手解开自己的裤子扒下内裤，连幸村的西裤都来不及脱就直往腿间蹭去，他扯开那条虚张声势的皮带，把手伸进幸村的内裤，里面已经湿了一片，起了反应的阴茎正等着他的抚慰。  
幸村捧着养子的脸吻上来，往前送着腰，鼻腔里发出嗯嗯的声音，切原干脆两手直接脱了两人的裤子扔下床。  
两人吻得难舍难分，幸村主动分开双腿，用自己的下体磨蹭着切原的昂首的性器。切原已经急不可耐，单刀直入地抵到那隐秘之处。龟头挤进紧致湿热的穴口时，幸村抓着他的肩膀，母猫似的“啊”的一声，细软的尾音全都化在了鼻腔里，紫眸浸着泪的样子就和第一次被人这样对待没什么两样。  
切原要疯了，险些当场就射了，他深吸一口气缓缓把阴茎插进养父的小穴，心脏已经要从胸腔里跳出来。他大口地呼吸着周遭湿热的空气，缓缓地开始做出抽插的动作，然后逐渐加快速度。幸村的呻吟声也越发难以抑制，敞开衣服的胸脯渐渐染上粉红。  
“…赤也…啊…啊……”  
“…啊…哈啊……”  
“…赤也……”  
幸村什么都不需要说，只是用这样的声音叫出这个名字，就足以让切原癫狂。他配合着切原的动作套弄着前面的性器，没过多久就和切原一起射了出来。

他们的第一次结束得很快，而且事后切原还没有从情韵中完全清醒，幸村就已经起身离开了。但在之后的日子里两人心照不宣地维持着这种关系，进行了一次又一次。切原越发地大胆，开始学着用不同的新姿势来取悦幸村，甚至出任务得来的巨额赏金都被他用来从全世界搜罗各式各样的器具。只要幸村喜欢，他什么都能学，什么都可以尝试。  
即使他知道幸村的“玩具”从没有间断过，可他依旧相信自己对于父亲大人来说是与众不同的存在。

在切原十八岁的那个晚上，幸村主动攀上已经比自己还要高的养子的脖子，“赤也想要的礼物不想换个样吗？”  
切原搂着他，低头浅啄着半张的唇，“父亲大人都送上门来了，我还想要什么别的？”  
切原把人拥进点了熏香蜡烛的卧室，昏暗的房间只有烛火的光亮和萦绕在鼻尖的幽香，那是幸村喜欢的花草香。  
有了气氛的渲染，幸村很快就进入状态，在切原的抚摸下发出低声的哼鸣。他是穿着黑色的真丝睡袍来的，切原轻而易举就把腰带扯了下来，睡袍里面连内裤都没有穿。  
切原把人紧搂进怀里，手直接滑进大腿内侧的缝隙，“让我摸摸湿了没有。”  
幸村靠在切原肩上，仰着头去找切原的嘴唇索吻，两腿自然而然地分开，让切原的手轻松地摸到身后的小穴。感受到小穴已经在一张一合地等着自己宠幸，切原挤了一节指节进去，故意搅出些汁液抹在小穴四周，轻咬着幸村的嘴唇说：“是不是走过来的路上就湿了？父亲大人不会每天只要想起我就会湿成这样吧？”  
幸村忽然“啊”的一声，原来是切原把整根手指插了进去，随着他慢慢抽出，幸村反搂着他的脖子嘤咛出声。切原再次插进去，幸村蹭着他的脖子渐渐加重了呼吸。  
切原搂着幸村的那只手似有似无地玩弄着一边的乳头，直到乳尖像颗红豆似的完全挺立，他俯下身含到嘴里，嘬弄了几下含混不清道：“哦对了…有新玩具送给父亲大人…”他说着用舌尖拨弄着肉粒，深嘬一口激起幸村一阵轻颤又去舔另一边。  
他抽出插进小穴的手指，从一边的抽屉里拿出一个精致的盒子，打开盒盖里面是两枚雏菊形状、下面还挂着银玲的乳夹，中间是一根细银链，“我第一次看见它就觉得和父亲大人很配。”他说着拈起其中一枚对着一边红红的乳头夹了上去，幸村呜咽一声，另一边乳头也被夹住了。红红的乳头从银夹中间的空心挤出来，刚好构成花蕊，切原用舌尖挑了些津液涂上去，更像是两朵娇艳欲滴的花。乳夹的力道不松不紧，刚好卡住充血挺立的乳尖，这感觉就像一直被人不轻不重地咬住，扯动银链时又像是在被齿锋研磨。  
幸村垂眼瞥了下切原的“杰作”，凤目眯起来哼道：“挺有新意。”切原扯了下银链，银铃随即发出一串脆响，幸村“嗯”了一声媚眼如刀。  
“我知道父亲大人一定会喜欢。”切原拨弄着银制的花瓣压上幸村的唇，幸村被这新鲜的快感刺激的连连昂首喘息，身下的阴茎精神地抬起头直往上顶。  
“急什么…”切原说着把银链挑起来，原来正中间还有个圆环，他打开轻轻扣在了伞盖下，这样只要阴茎一动就会拉扯另一端被夹住的乳尖。  
幸村仰面躺在床上，切原搂起他的一条腿从膝盖舔舐到大腿根，欣赏三点被连在一起，银铃作响的情状。  
幸村自己抚摸着胸脯，试图缓解酸痒的触感，口中忍不住催促，“…嗯…赤也、还不快些……”  
“知道了知道了…”切原边说边把他的腿分得更开，继续起刚才中断的进程。小穴已经湿润得可以轻松吞进手指，切原一下塞进去两根，在湿热的小穴里左右剐骚，摸到熟悉的位置按下，幸村脖子一仰直接颤叫出声，切原按着那处晃动手臂，幸村的声音一下就变了调，胸前两串银铃的脆响也变得极为色情。银链肉眼可见地被拉直了，高昂的玉茎顶端正吐着蜜露。  
这还远远不够，切原抽出手指将硬挺的性器对准湿漉漉的洞口，他知道比起手指幸村更喜欢自己的肉棒，他喜欢被填满的感觉。切原性器送入，立刻感觉到被又热又软的内壁裹紧了，他抽了一口气腰上开始发力。只是普通程度的抽插根本满足不了幸村，只有更快更狠…  
他攥住幸村的两只手，十指交缠地按在头两侧，身下逐渐加快动作。幸村的喘息开始夹杂着细软的呻吟，完全胀大的阴茎挤压着小穴的内壁，不断碾过和腺体相接的那一点，酸麻的快感沿着背脊极速窜到头顶，让他肆意地喘着叫着。  
切原捞起幸村软塌塌的腰让他跪趴在床上，性器重新顶撞进去，一手搂着幸村的腰，一手伸进他的嘴里用两根手指夹住舌头，幸村的嘴没法合拢，边叫边有涎水顺着嘴唇淌下来，在下巴上挂上一缕一缕的银丝。  
切原扳着他的下巴狠狠吻上去，啊啊的叫声全都变做断断续续的鼻音从鼻腔跑出来。想到就是这张嘴平日里吐惯冷言冷语，切原蹂躏得更加凶狠，把两片淡色的唇瓣啃得又红又肿，几乎快要合不上，只能半张着滴落湿黏的津液。  
幸村被吻得大脑缺氧，切原一放开就跌落回床上，只有臀部被切原捞在怀里继续迎接着抽插的肉刃。  
幸村已经被切原肏干得全身都没了力气，几乎要化成一滩水，切原搂抱着身下的人翻身躺下，反手扣住他的肩膀，把他顶起又落下。高昂的玉茎被他顶撞得来回颤抖，汨汨吐出的前液沿着柱身滑下，让两人交合处更加湿黏。幸村大声叫着，眼泪混着嘴角淌下的津液一直流到了切原的胸口。  
切原重新将人压在身下，不想错过幸村被自己肏干得涎水直流的样子。幸村两腿大张，小穴完全暴露，一次又一次地承接着切原的插入，挤出的淫液像水一样地淌下，被囊袋拍打得四处飞溅。他几乎被切原剧烈的动作顶撞得移了位，只能伸手去抓床头的栏杆。垂下的银链被彻底拉成了一条直线，银铃在剧烈的动作下不停地发出哗啦哗啦的脆响，两颗乳头也被拉扯起来上下摇摆。切原俯下身咬住满是津液的红唇，掠夺走所有混着哭声的呻吟。幸村的嗓子都叫哑了，只剩下不停地抽气发出呜呜声。  
切原两眼发红，对于眼前这副淫乱不堪的画面他得意极了，这是他最爱的父亲大人，高高在上颐指气使的父亲大人，现在被自己按在身下狠狠地肏着。他发了疯似的忍不住道：“…父亲大人要是女人…不知道要怀上多少次我的孩子……不、父亲大人怎么忍得了十个月不被我肏…”  
身下的幸村已经几乎要被肏昏过去，哪里还顾得上他这样胡言乱语，或者说只要能把幸村肏到这样淫叫不断，幸村根本不在乎他说什么。  
切原的脖子和胸口都因为激烈的动作红的发烫，他喘着粗气，更加凶狠地捣进泛红的小穴。  
“…我最喜欢父亲大人了，下面那张小嘴怎么肏都肏不烂…还一直这么紧…吸得我魂儿都要没了…”  
“…以后我管父亲大人叫母亲大人好不好？…因为父亲大人就喜欢这样像母狗一样被我肏……你说、你喜不喜欢…说啊、说你喜欢！”  
切原得不到回应突然猛地插入，那处被狠狠一顶幸村放声长吟，下体一阵震颤地射了出来。高潮过后璨紫色的眸子不再凌厉，只是空洞无神地望着天花板的某处。切原拔出自己的性器套弄了两下，白色的液体朝着幸村的脸一股股喷溅而出，睫毛、红唇上，和那张人前总是冷淡到极致的脸蛋上星星点点全是射出的精液。  
幸村这副被自己凌虐后的模样切原甚至想拍下来时时刻刻地欣赏，这是只有他才能独享的画面。他解开银环和乳夹，爱怜地亲吻着被拉扯地红肿起来的乳尖。切原轻抚过灰蓝色的发丝，端详着那张恬静的脸，不知怎么才能表达出自己的喜欢。  
幸村像是真的倦了，一动不动地闭上眼，只有胸腔在轻微地起伏。就在切原以为睡着了的时候，他慢慢睁开眼想要坐起身，切原的胳膊拦住了他。  
“父亲大人…留下陪我好吗？”  
面对养子的请求，幸村抬起身上的那条手臂，径直下床往浴室去了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.（伪柳生幸，真柳生仁）  
柳生比吕士此时此刻笔直地站在房间门口，双手捧着两套叠得整齐的衣服，他的余光看见一个银发的人晃晃悠悠地朝这边走过来。  
那人走到他身边站定，一手撑住墙，也不说话，好像就等着他先开口。  
“你来做什么？”  
“向主上汇报点事情。”来人随口答道。  
“这个时间，主上一向不办公。”柳生板着脸回答，或者说他也根本没有相信对方的话，“真田的事，是你告诉切原少爷的？”  
对方耸耸肩，“他迟早都会知道。”说完掏出手机翻起日历，“我看看，这是第多少天了……”  
镜片后的眼神黯下来，“仁王，主上的私事，你最好不要插手。”  
“那你站在这里干什么？”仁王抬头问。  
柳生道：“…职责所在。”  
仁王无所谓地笑了下，晃晃手机屏幕上的日历，“你现在，怕是前有狼后有虎了。值得吗？”  
柳生安静地看着他，短暂的对峙过后，兜里的手机振了。他拿出来看了一眼，转身一手搭上门把手，对身后的人道：“与你无关。”  
他走进里间，幸村刚好从浴室走出来，身上不着寸缕，优雅流畅的线条显得身材格外修长。柳生自觉地避开视线，帮幸村擦干身上的水分，披上真丝面料的睡袍时道：“切原少爷回来之后心情一直不好，还和底下的人起了冲突。您要不要去看看？”  
“小孩子闹脾气罢了，有柳呢。”  
“柳虽然制得住切原少爷，但也没法时时刻刻在他身边。切原少爷的脾气是冲着真田的，如果真田…”  
为疲惫而慵懒的凤目突然一挑，“柳生，你今天的话格外多。”  
柳生一怔，垂下头道：“我扶您去休息。”  
“不用了，你去准备后天飞K市的东西。”  
柳生有些讶异。  
“还有，”幸村先一步走到门口又补充道，“不用准备你自己。”  
柳生愣在原地半晌才缓过神来。  
这是幸村第一次出去谈生意没有让他随行。  
  
入夜之后的幸村是个对性欲成瘾的人，就像他白日里总是夹在食指与中指之间的烟，柳生对此再了解不过，因为大多数时候都是他来解除幸村入夜之后的瘾。  
幸村对他似乎更苛求一些，毕竟没有实质性的插入，甚至连亲吻都不被允许，还要让他享受到高潮的快感，实在不是一件容易的事。但是柳生一直自信能把这件事完成得很好，他知道幸村所有的喜好，了解他身体每一处敏感的地方，正是因为如此他才能成为跟随幸村最久的人。  
甚至，他也想过让关系更进一步，但就在那个男人到来之后，一切都落空了。  
“黑灯瞎火地坐屋里，不是你怕鬼的时候了？”  
熟悉的声音伴随着脚步声走近，即使没开灯柳生也知道是谁。“…仁王，你又来做什么？”  
“看你的房间没关门，好心过来看看是不是进贼了。”不速之客毫不客气地在柳生旁边落座，“不招待客人点什么吗？”  
“杯子和酒都在柜子里。”柳生的声音一如既往的平稳，但仍被来者听出几分烦躁。  
仁王借着窗外晦暗的月光倒了两杯威士忌端来，甚至还加了冰块。  
柳生仍然坐在原处，没有说话也没有接过酒杯。  
“我知道你想要什么。”仁王把杯子放在茶几上，凑到柳生耳边道：“我能满足你。”  
柳生皱了下眉想要把人推开，但当他的视线借着月光落在这个不速之客的脸上时，他惊得一抽手，“你做什么？！仁王！”  
说话的人凑得更近，几乎是贴在他身上道：“不，我现在是……幸村精市。”  
柳生把人按倒在沙发上，掐住他的下巴道：“那我想要的，你未必满足的了。”  
耐心和优雅像是画皮般被撕下，露出压抑已久的野心和疯狂。柳生不再想分辨身下这个“幸村精市”的真假，他只想把现在心底被点燃的欲望之火全部倾泻在他的身上。  
充满侵略意味的吻碾压在淡色的嘴唇上，沿着下颌重重地落在颈边的动脉，他的手已经从衣服下摆伸进去抓揉起两边的乳肉。粗暴的手法仿佛把幸村弄得痛了，好看的眉微微蹙起，一双手抵在身前仿佛要把人推离。  
柳生恼火地扯下自己的领带把那两只手捆在头顶，又迅速扒下对方的西裤和内裤把人扔到单座的沙发上，他一条腿跪沙发上居高临下看着下半身光溜溜的人，镜片反射出冷调的月光，“躲什么？你不是就喜欢被人这么对待吗？”  
幸村拢起腿靠在沙发背上，只有被揉得皱巴巴的衬衣将将盖住一点点光溜溜的下半身，“你想做什么？”  
柳生面无表情拉开一边的抽屉，各种形状怪异的塑料和金属制品哗啦一声散落在地上，他从里面捡出两条带着金属链的皮带，扳过幸村的腿，让他们分别保持着屈起的状态捆了个结实，然后把铁链绕到沙发后面扣上锁，“当然是做我一直想做的事。”说完又把眼罩套在了幸村眼前。  
两条修长的腿被捆成M型大大地分到两边，阴茎和小穴全都暴露在对方的视线里，幸村有些不适应地动了动腿脚，“柳生，我真是低估你了。”  
“是吗？”镜片后的人没什么温度地笑了一下，弯下腰轻声道：“是吗？那今天就让你好好体验一下。”他按开手里的开关，瞬间整个电动按摩棒都在滋滋作响，震动的头部充满色情意味地来回抚摸着幸村的脸，贴着他的脸颊滑到锁骨，隔着衣服一点一点逡巡着向下，幸村的呼吸声变得有些急促，仿佛知道下一刻那东西要往何处去。然而柳生像是看穿了这一点，偏偏就不往那里移动只在上面转着圈，开口继续吐出冰冷的话语，“你说，世上怎么会有你这么淫荡的人？好像这副身子生下来就是要让别人肏似的。”  
幸村靠在沙发背上，自己挺起胸主动让敏感的地方去找柳生手里的东西，在衬衣下的某处成功凑上震动的按摩棒时心满意足地软哼一声，他半仰着头朝向说话人的方向，“你难道不喜欢吗？”  
柳生手上稍稍一用力，剧烈震动的顶端迅速碾过衬衣下那一小片最中间的位置，幸村娇吟一声直接跌回沙发里，柳生一腿跪在他两腿中间，手上的东西持续地攻击着那个地方，半压在幸村身上道：“喜欢啊，可你从来不给我机会，如果你肯试试，一定会爱上的。”他的舌尖扫过耳廓，唇齿吮吸研磨着小巧的耳垂，呵出的热气直接钻进幸村的耳孔，“你有了我，怎么还会需要别的男人，什么抓来的俘虏，还有那个毛头小子，让他们……通通都去死吧。”  
幸村低声笑着，随着震动带来的酥麻渐渐下移，席卷而来的快感让他忘记了回答。柳生专注地亲吻着他的嘴唇，舌头滑进口腔尽情掠夺每一寸空间，仿佛要把那条和自己纠缠的舌头吞进腹中。按摩棒被他放到幸村两腿之间，在皮质沙发上跳动的顶端抵在暴露的小穴洞口，震得阴茎和囊袋也跟着颤抖，幸村的下半身终于开始兴奋起来，颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。  
才结束一个漫长的吻，身下又有刺激传来，幸村的呼吸渐渐不稳，喘息的间隙昂着头道：“就只是这样吗？那还不如真田……唔——”柳生攥起一枚口球塞进他的嘴里，“别让我听到别的男人的名字。”皮带在脑后被系紧，幸村顿时只能发出抗议似的鼻音。  
“既然不喜欢被温柔地对待，那就玩点刺激的。”柳生说完又从那一堆东西里翻出两个跳蛋，用胶带十字交叉地贴在两颗挺立的乳头上，开关一开，顿时幸村发出一声闷在舌根的尖叫。酥麻的快感持续不断地刺激着胸前的两处和身下的性器，幸村整个身子都绷紧着向后靠去，泛红的脚趾死死向里扣住，扭动着身体不知是享受还是想要逃离。柳生冷漠地注视着身下人的反应，拿起一根细软的皮鞭又丢回远处，抬手抽出了自己的皮带。  
“啪！”随着一声响亮的抽击，一道两指宽的红印落在大大分开的腿根上，“啪！”另一条腿的大腿根上也留下了一道红痕，幸村缩着身体呜地叫出声。  
幸村从来不允许任何人在他身上留下痕迹，柳生报复似的又在他泛红的胸脯上“啪、啪”连抽两下。幸村不见恼怒，身体反而更加兴奋，几鞭子过后阴茎已经挺立地冒出淫水。脸上的眼罩被泪水洇湿，晶莹的津液不断从嘴角淌下来。柳生拿起按摩棒顶在也已经湿润的小穴洞口，俯下身问道：“想要吗？”幸村飞快点点头。柳生脱下裤子，却没有如幸村所愿，而是把人往下扯了扯，半跪在沙发上用自己硬到发烫的性器拍了拍幸村的脸，让分泌出的前液留下一道亮痕。幸村侧过脸想要躲闪，又被柳生掐着下颌扳了回来。  
“我伺候你已经够多了，今天也换你体验体验。”柳生扯下口球，幸村还来不及大口喘息，腥咸的性器就粗暴地插进了他的嘴里。“唔…唔……”幸村本能地想要退开，却是被死死地按住后脑勺捅到更深处，他忍不住地想要干呕，可那粗壮的龟头仿佛已经捅到了他嗓子眼。  
柳生摘去眼罩就看到一双朦胧的泪眼，委屈、可怜，但媚态撩人。他下意识地放缓了动作，慢慢抽出来些让幸村适应着口中的硬物，扶着他的后脑缓缓做着抽插的动作，“用舌头，别用牙…嗯……”柳生舒服地闭上眼，这是他从来没有享受过的极乐之境。被绑在沙发上无处可退的幸村被迫做着吞咽的动作，只有那双眼睛像是要说话般，自始至终望着柳生，泪珠不住地往下滚落。  
柳生一低头就撞上这样的视线，一瞬间他好像看到了这具身体深处的灵魂，他突然意识到面前的人并不是幸村精市。他抽出性器，扳起对方的下巴像是要再次确认，那两片沾满津液的嘴唇半张着急促地喘息着，微微开合道：“柳生，给我。”  
柳生解开了他身上所有束缚，把人横抱起走进卧室，宽敞松软的床铺要比沙发舒服太多了。他按住那两条因为被绑久了暂时难以合拢的腿，让自己的性器完全没入穴口，少了一些粗暴，多了一些温柔。幸村也意外没有再开口嘲讽什么，安静地喘息着，感受着进入自己身体的性器带来的刺激。柳生摘下眼镜扔到一边，俯下身重新与他接吻，身下探索地做着深浅交叠的抽插，感受到身下的人身体忽然一颤，掐着他的下巴道：“是这儿？嗯？”幸村按着他的头再次吻上去，这一次的吻中夹杂了越发勾人的呻吟。  
两人在床上翻滚，连带上身的衬衣全都扔下床，幸村的呻吟声渐渐变得低沉，直到最后被压在柳生身下射了一床单，彻底瘫软下去。柳生又过了会儿才慢慢退出来，在起身之前，柳生在他耳边道：“下一次想挨操可以直接一点，仁王。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.（推剧情，内含真幸，切柳，切幸，柳生幸元素）

清晨时候，真田站在窗前，看着院里的人陆陆续续走进马路对面的那栋大楼。那是幸村公司，表面上看起来就和普通公司一样干净。自己所在的这栋小楼是幸村平时的住处，其他楼层应该还有一些组织的骨干成员，这时候也在陆陆续续地出了院门忙碌起来。  
幸村并没有过多地限制他的自由，但现在他身上没有任何武器，残存的药效还让他偶尔有些昏昏沉沉，他谨慎地选择了在这个房间里养精蓄锐。想到幸村，真田算了下已经三天没和他碰过面，听来送饭的人说是去谈生意了。  
之前的一段时间幸村几乎每晚都会来，即便不和他做些什么，也要冷言冷语地和他拌上几个回合再走。忽然冷清了几天，居然还觉得有些不适应了。真田自觉脸上有些挂不住，沉默地坐回沙发上。  
突然，房门“咣当”一声被从外面踹开了，一个杀气腾腾的黑发少年闯进来，手里是一把三十公分长的砍刀。  
真田一惊，连忙闪身躲开，砍刀呲啦一声砍在他刚才坐的位置，沙发的棉絮弹簧当场破膛而出。真田还来不及反应砍刀又至！身上的旧伤让他动作不似以往灵敏，但幸好力量还在，他架住少年的胳膊吃力地问：“你是什么人？为什么动手？”  
少年的眼球爬满了血丝，血管狰狞地攀附在额头和眉角，像是魔怔了般口中念念有词，“杀了你…我要杀了你！”随即猛地后撤两步甩开真田的胳膊提刀又砍，真田不知道这个陷入疯态的少年到底是谁，但为了自保他还是还起手来。他的格斗技巧一向上乘，不再一味躲闪之后很快就占了上风，没几下就把少年手中的砍刀击落踢到远处。谁知没了武器对方更加疯狂，膝击、肘击，任何能够对他造成伤害的攻击方式全部被他用出来。真田虽然看得破出招，可奈何腿脚慢了一步，只是一个瞬间的迟疑，少年那一记重拳狠狠地砸在了他脸上。  
少年才要挥第二拳，背后突然有人喊道：“赤也！”  
来人冲过来反掰少年的手腕，一脚踹在他的膝窝，“你在找死！你以为杀了他，幸村还会再看你一眼？！”  
失去平衡扑在地上的少年听到这句话身体突然一阵痉挛，手脚并用地爬过来拽着他的裤腿道：“不，父亲大人不会不要我的！莲二，父亲大人是最喜欢我的！是不是？是不是？！”  
瘦高青年没有回答，只是弯下腰拉起少年的胳膊，半拖半抱着离开了房间，离开前朝真田点了下头。  
真田不明就里地挨了一拳，到人走出房间也不知道到底发生了什么事。他舔了下嘴角内侧有些疼，用手蹭了下果然出血了。  
过了一会儿，那个瘦高的青年又折返回来，手上还多了一个铝盘，里面盛着处理伤口的碘伏和棉球。  
青年把铝盒放到真田面前的茶几上推过去，并没有要亲自上药的意思，他十分礼貌道：“很抱歉，真田先生，本应在这层值守的柳生不知道什么原因没在，让您的安全受到了威胁，我想，应该不会再出现下一次了。”他说完又自我介绍道：“我叫柳莲二，是幸村先生的副手，抓捕您的行动就是我指挥的。”  
真田蹙眉问：“你们事先有布置？”  
柳没有否认道：“我想，您应该感觉得到，幸村先生对您非常重视。”  
“大费周章抓我来，就为了和他做这种事？！”真田被对方这种荒诞的理由差点气笑了。  
柳的脸上浮现出公式化的微笑，“他的‘偏爱’也不是任何人都能有幸得到的，比如，刚刚的切原少爷。”  
“‘少爷’？”真田抓到了个关键字眼，“那疯小子是幸村的儿子？”  
“确切地说，是养子。”柳回答，“切原的亲生父母在化工厂爆炸的时候被炸死了，是幸村先生把他带回来抚养成人，切原和幸村先生的感情非 常 深 厚，所以才会对您有如此失礼之举。”他说到这顿了一下，“不过我想，在您到来之后他们两人的关系会有所改变的。我也希望如此。”  
真田借着这句话的尾音问：“你和切原又是什么关系？”  
“这世上能把人和人联结在一起的，除了利益就是性欲。”  
柳回答得太过直白露骨，真田生理性地皱眉表现出了不适。  
柳话音一转又道：“当然，或许二者以外还有第三种东西，希望真田先生有机会证明给我看。”  
谈话结束，真田一推面前的铝盘，“拿回去吧，这点小伤还用不上。”  
“等会让人过来把沙发给你换了。”柳端起铝盘，在走出房门前补充道：“你选择待在房间里是对的，出了这个门，想杀你的就不止是切原一个人了。”

夜幕降临，幸村终于出现了。  
幸村过来的时候真田正在做着每日必做的俯卧撑，当他发现自己正被一种玩味的目光观赏，就沉默地停止了自己的动作。  
幸村的视线扫视着他赤裸的上身，看着汗珠从下巴滴落，一直滑到小腹。  
真田瞟了一眼窗外，“天还没黑，你来早了。”  
幸村对于这样的挑衅无动于衷，优雅地在沙发上落座，点起一颗烟，“等你去冲个澡就差不多了。”  
身上大汗淋漓，真田原本是想去冲个澡的，谁知幸村这个时候过来，如果这时候进浴室岂不是就像乖乖听他的话一样？  
“怎么？不去吗？”幸村吐出一阵烟雾，“我倒是不介意你邀请我一起。”  
真田转头钻进浴室摔上门。  
一颗烟燃到尽头，真田重新从浴室走出来，只在身下围了一条浴巾。  
他走到茶几前给自己倒了杯水一扬而尽，乜斜着眼睛看着幸村道：“反正都是要做，不用再那么麻烦了。”  
对于真田变得有些主动的态度，幸村心情大好，把烟蒂摁灭在水晶烟灰缸里站起身道：“过了这几天药效应该已经退了，既然退了我也不想再用第二次。那药虽然好用，可毕竟还是有些副作用。”  
“什么副作用？”  
“你没有感觉吗？它会让你的思维变得迟钝，还有……”幸村搂着真田的脖子，指尖从他两腿之间划过，“让这里只要稍微受些刺激就能勃起。我可不想看到你见谁都能硬起来。”  
真田呼吸一滞，他甚至开始怀疑幸村说药效退了是不是真的。  
幸村两手攀上真田的脖子，似乎对于他的反应十分满意，一边轻啄着真田的嘴唇一边拥着他走向里间的卧室，“真田，你不会是爱上我了吧？只是这样就有反应？”  
真田硬声哼道：“这话该我问你吧。飞机一落地直接就到我这来，连西装都来不及换。”  
“少呈口舌之快，你的身体最诚实。”  
幸村忽然朝着真田的嘴唇咬上去，没料到真田下意识地吃痛皱起眉。  
他才要问怎么回事，门外忽然响起剧烈的冲突声，紧接着房间的大门今天又一次被从外面暴力打开。  
“都他妈给我滚开！我要见父亲大人！”  
甩开阻拦的人，切原快步走进屋子，便看到幸村和真田正抱在一起，顿时愣在当场，两只手紧握成了拳头。  
幸村放开真田朝他走过来。  
“父亲大人……”  
“啪——！”一记响亮的耳光打断了他的话。  
“啪——！”幸村反手又是一巴掌。  
跟在后面进来的柳生和其他人谁也不敢上前一步。  
“知道错了吗？”幸村的声音很轻，可是冷得像冰，没有一丝温度。  
切原整个人都在发抖，就那么看着幸村，挪不开脚也发不出半点声音。  
得到消息匆匆赶来的柳冲进屋，躬身朝幸村点过头，拉起切原的胳膊就走。从切原眼眶里滚出的泪珠无声地砸在地上，留下一串深色的印记。  
在经过门口时，柳对柳生道：“第一次是疏忽，这一次呢？”他的声音很轻，但他知道幸村听到了。

回到住处，切原好像已经没了魂儿，两眼空洞地看着某处呆坐着。  
他摸着自己已经肿起的脸愣愣道，“莲二……好疼。”  
柳拿了药过来放在一边，又拽了个凳子坐在切原对面。  
“莲二，为什么会这样？他为什么会变心？”  
柳用棉球沾了些消肿的药轻轻擦在切原脸上，表情淡淡道：“哪有这么多为什么。我早就劝过你不要陷得太深了，你从来没听过，不是吗？”  
……  
“赤也，认清现实吧。”柳把用过的棉球扔进垃圾桶，直截了当道：“幸村精市从来没有爱过你。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
闹剧结束之后幸村也没了兴致，但还是没走，只是坐在沙发上沉默着抽烟。  
第二根点起来的时候，真田忍无可忍打开窗户，把烟夺过来摁灭在烟灰缸里，“你不怕把自己呛死吗？”  
幸村对于这样的举动好像有些意外，抬眼看着真田道：“你就没什么想问的？”  
“我对你们的关系不感兴趣。”真田被看得不自在，扭过头道，“不做赶紧滚，我要睡觉了。”  
幸村站起来脱下外套扯松领带，又一颗一颗地解开衬衫的扣子，“去床上等着。”然后脱得一丝不挂地走进浴室。  
真田走到床边，忽然停住了动作，自己到底在干什么？居然真的听了幸村的话到床上等他？他捂住脸狠狠地揉搓了一番想让自己清醒些，可不知为何柳和幸村的声音充斥在他的脑袋里，越发清晰。  
「…切原和幸村先生的感情非常深厚…」  
「这世上能把人和人联结在一起的，除了利益就是性欲。」  
「当然，或许二者以外还有第三种东西，希望真田先生有机会证明给我看。」  
「你不会是爱上我了吧？」  
要知道三年前立海话事人只是照片上一道模糊的剪影，那时接下照片的自己怎么也没想过三年之后会陷入如此境地。  
……  
浴室的水声停了，冲过澡的幸村赤着脚走进来，身后留下一地的水渍。  
真田正靠在床头望着窗外两眼放空。  
“在想什么呢？”幸村爬上床，搂着真田的脖子发问，才洗过澡的人散发着淡淡的香气。  
真田低头看着搂着自己胳膊，突然问：“幸村，你是不是对谁都是这样？”他抬眼望向那双璨紫色的眸子，“只要能把你操到高潮，谁都可以。”  
幸村垂下眼，用鼻尖蹭着他道：“我和赤也的关系，让你不高兴了是吗？”  
真田没推开他，但也沉默地没有做出任何回应。  
幸村的指尖轻柔地抚摸着真田已经有些肿起来的嘴角，“是赤也干的？痛吗？”爱怜的神态几乎真到让真田产生错觉。  
幸村的吻从嘴角一直滑到胸口，亲吻着不知多久以前留下的各种伤疤，柔软的唇舌在胸口留下一片水渍，他又重新搂着真田的脖子贴上去，“回应我好吗？”  
根据这段时间的相处，幸村极少会放低姿态做出这样讨好的行为，真田心里乱极了，他知道这都是他在蛊惑人的伎俩，但忍不住把人推开硬声回道：“回应什么？说我在意你和那么多男人都睡过，为了满足性欲连养大的儿子都可以勾引？”  
一根手指按在了他的唇上，幸村凑近道：“你果然还是在意的，对吧？”他的声音又轻又哑，像是恶魔的触手无声无息地缠住了真田的心脏，把他拉向更黑暗的深渊。  
“想要独占我，诚心诚意加入立海，以后我就是你的。”  
“…别再挣扎了，投降吧。”  
“…投降吧。”  
真田突然翻身把人压在身下，他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，右手拇指就按在幸村的颈侧的动脉上。幸村半眯着眼睛，毫无惧色地回视着。  
下得了手吗？  
当然不。  
真田掐着那挑衅似地昂起的下巴狠狠吻上去，激烈的动作牵动了嘴里的伤口，霎那间血腥味充满了两个人的口腔。本该缠绵的亲吻仿佛变成了兽类间的撕咬，没有了外物的阻碍，两具赤裸的身体尽情地交缠在一起，粗重急促的喘息远比之前药效还在时更加激烈。  
火热霸道的吻反反复复落在脆弱的脖颈间，一串叠着一串印上宣示主权的红痕。真田掐着幸村的腰狠狠地捣进去，好像是要把他这副故作冷漠的躯壳都捣碎，他下了地，扯着幸村的腿把人拽到自己身上，让他无处着地只能紧紧地抱住自己的脖子高声吟泣。  
一直折腾到半夜，他没让幸村有片刻的停息，直到最后幸村两腿不住地痉挛再也射不出来一滴精液才真的放过他，幸村身上全是他留下的吻痕和精液，有些还挂在凌乱的发丝上。  
真田觉得自己这具躯壳也空了。  
然而即便是这样，幸村还是费力地撑起身子下了床，真田知道他又要去洗澡了，没忍住道：“你是有洁癖吗？”  
幸村回过身，瞥了一眼顺着大腿根流下的精液，又看向把它们留在自己身体里的人，“怕怀孕啊。”  
真田愣了，直到幸村走出卧室的房门，外面淋浴的声音响起来，他才慢慢回过神。  
因为幸村说了个笑话，而且他说完自己先笑了。  
  
柳生捧着衣服已经在门口站了快六个小时，这期间他的手机始终保持安静。他并没有表现出任何不耐烦，镜片后的眼神一直都没有变过。  
但当手表的时针一点一点接近“4”，他也有些站不住了。幸村这么多年里，从来没有晚于这个时间让他送上干净的衣服。  
秒针转动的声音开始令人不安和烦躁，柳生忍住了把表盘摘下来摔在地上的冲动。  
“哒、哒、哒……”时间一秒一秒地流逝。  
突然，门把手传来了转动的声音。  
他几乎在听见的第一时间转过身，可开门的并不是幸村。  
“衣服给我吧，幸村已经睡下了。”  
真田朝他伸出手，理所当然的表情就像这里的主人。  
  
幸村亲自去谈的生意很快就有了结果，然而被叫去准备交易事项的切原却是情绪失控，直接摔门而去。  
“砰”的一声门响震得站在办公桌旁边的仁王太阳穴一跳，他低头一眼瞥见幸村领口露出来的红痕，算是知道了事情的原委，“主上，前面的事先交给我吧，我去给小少爷顺顺毛，等到时候正式交易再让他带着柳去。”  
“这次的交易很重要，让柳生跟你一起。去吧。”幸村闭上眼朝门口动了动手指。  
仁王推开门前道：“您铺路的苦心，小少爷会懂的。”  
“你告诉他，立海不养连情绪都控制不好的废物。”  
  
仁王自然是没有把这话如实带到，否则恐怕也就没命接着去找柳生商量计划了，然而他找了一圈没看见柳生，忽然想到什么转头就往真田所在的楼层跑去，他转过拐角，手上端着餐盘的柳生正要敲开真田的房门。  
“柳生！”他冲上去把握住柳生的手腕，拦住那份不该由他送进去的午饭，“别做傻事。”  
柳生看了看他又瞥了眼餐盘里的东西，“我还不至于蠢到这种地步。”说完又补充了一句，“就进去说两句话。”  
仁王舔了舔嘴角松开手，随手指了下楼道口，“那我那边等你，有事找你商量，正事。”  
  
今天的午饭主菜是牛排，真田接过餐盘二话不说就切了块肉塞进嘴里。柳生没有走，而是站在一边看着他“大快朵颐”。  
“看来真田先生似乎已经习惯这种囚犯一样的生活了。”  
真田切肉的动作顿了下，但很快又恢复了正常，把肉塞进嘴里，仿佛没有感知到对方话中的敌意，“好吃好喝供着，不好吗？”  
“你真的甘心？”柳生皱眉问。  
真田一松手，餐刀落在瓷盘上发出清脆的撞击声，“你到底想说什么？”  
柳生用手指敲了敲木质的餐桌，言语恳切道：“你只要留在这儿，就永远摆脱不了俘虏的身份，而这个身份，是会让你贬值的。要知道，猎物只有在刚被捕获还在剧烈挣扎的时候才最有趣。哦，还有，即便你加入立海，作为俘虏的你也永远没有资格触碰到核心机密，你会成为主上曾经最喜欢的‘玩具’中的一个，然后被他丢弃，被他遗忘。”他弯下腰，在真田耳边道：“有些事，冷静下来才能想清楚。”  
真田的视线沉了下来。  
“如果想离开，我可以帮你。”柳生说完就离开了，离开前从怀里掏出件东西搁在了桌上。  
真田看过去，那是自己那把被搜走的配枪。


	6. Chapter 6

6.（结局）  
真田的人生里第一次经历彻夜未眠。  
凌晨四点钟，他和往常的作息一样起床、洗漱、吃过早餐，一切都毫无异常，除了那把被他别在后腰又用外套挡住的枪。  
这个房间终究还是让他待到厌烦了，而做出这个决定本不需要一整夜的时间。  
真田深吸一口气，握住门把手。  
“咔哒”，门自己打开了，真田往后退了一步，门口出现了从来没有在这个时间出现的人。  
幸村推开他，毫不客气地走进来，“你好像很惊讶。”  
“现在才是早上。”  
“看来你对于自己‘功用’的认知也就如此了。”  
真田全身的肌肉都处在应激状态，他缓步向沙发摸过去，“你……有别的事？”  
幸村摘下披在肩上的外套扔在椅背上，“没事就不能来吗？”  
真田悄悄把枪重新塞进沙发的缝隙，回头见幸村的状态不太好，眼下有些发青，像是一夜没睡，用一种不出所料的语气道：“又‘辛苦’一夜，不去补觉来找我做什么？”  
幸村意会，但只是道：“如果等消息也算辛苦。”  
“什么消息？”  
幸村摇摇头，“你不需要知道。”  
沙发的缝隙里，握着枪的手重新收紧了。  
“也对，一个俘虏，没资格知道。”真田垂下头，不再去看沙发靠背另一侧的人，“幸村，即便我答应你加入立海，也永远只是你的俘虏，是吗？”  
幸村微微皱起眉，在他刚要开口回答时，突然响起一阵慌乱的砸门声，“主上！！不好了！！”  
幸村快步打开门，听了几句耳语后脸色丕变，抬脚就要走，真田在背后突然叫道：“幸村！回答我。”  
幸村甚至连片刻的犹豫都没有，头也不回地直接离开了。  
就在他的座驾驶离院门不久，院子里响起了激烈的枪声。  
  
空荡荡的医院大厅里响起急切的脚步声。  
“赤也现在怎么样？”  
“切原少爷被爆炸波及……”  
“我不听废话！”  
“暂时脱离生命危险了，但是……”  
幸村推开病房的门，缠满绷带的少年闭着眼躺在床上，身上插满了各种导管，只露出一张脸没有半分活力的脸。病房里安静的可怕，只有一旁的心电监测仪告诉他，面前的这个孩子还活着。  
十三年前，他刚把这个孩子捡回来的时候也是这样的。  
那时候他走过爆炸后的废墟，忽然被什么东西扯住了裤脚，他低下头，发现一只小手，而这只手的主人身上几乎没有一块好皮，渗着血的皮肉上裹满了水泥的碎块。  
「应该是偷偷跑进来玩的孩子。」手下告诉他。  
「带他回去。」  
「伤成这样，很难活了。就算救过来，以后也……」  
那只骨头都要露出来的手，拼尽最后一点力气攥住了裤脚。  
「带他回去，我养他。」  
幸村坐在床边，轻轻地抚过黯淡无光的黑色卷发，“或许，当年就不该把你留在我身边。”  
切原听见动静，睫毛颤了颤缓缓睁开眼，眼睛没什么焦点地落在天花板，眼泪像开了闸似的顺着眼角流下来，他勉强地张开嘴，仿佛只是下意识地含混不清道：“爸爸，好痛……”  
幸村低头，蓝色的发丝有些沮丧地垂落下来，最开始的时候，切原一直都是这么叫他的。  
他用拇指抹去淌下的眼泪，“爸爸会给你报仇的。”  
切原好像慢慢回过神来，微微偏过头，焦点落在来人的脸上，过了会儿又问：“莲二、莲二呢……”一说这个名字，才止住的眼泪又簌簌流下来。  
“他的伤势比你重一点，等你养好了就能见他了。”  
“是莲二在保护我，一直都是他……”   
“你现在才知道，可惜晚了。”病房的门再次被推开，柳生提着枪，从容地走进来道：“柳已经死了。”  
幸村看见来人，并没有表现出多惊讶，“交易现场的炸药是你埋的。”  
柳生颇为得意地笑着承认道：“是啊，是我，今天发生的所有事都是我做的。”  
幸村捋了下鬓边的发丝，“柳生，你太让我失望了。”  
“是吗？但我觉得，这是我做的最好的一次。”柳生把手中子弹上膛的枪口对准了幸村，“跪下。”  
幸村坐在病床边岿然不动。  
柳生又走进几步把枪口对准床上的切原，“没听见吗？给我跪下！”  
幸村有些疲惫地抬眼道：“你真要一错再错吗？”  
“错的是你！”柳生双手握枪又重新对准幸村，“是你逼我！是你逼我走到今天！幸村，别再心存幻想了，医院早就被我控制，基地里现在也都是我的人了！不会有人来救你了。”  
幸村皱了下眉，“你把真田怎么样了？”  
“真田？”柳生笑道，“他在我的人动手之前就已经迫不及待地跑了。你难道还指望他出现在这里吗？”  
幸村摇了摇头站起身，丢掉自己腰后别的枪一步一步走上前来，柳生不知他要做什么，下意识地跟着一步一步向后退。  
幸村直接一步抢上，握着枪口顶在自己心脏前，“就算没有人能来救我，你又能把我怎么样呢？你连开枪都做不到。”幸村勾起唇角，“因为你不敢。”  
话音未落，他闪身一手掰过柳生的手腕指向天花板，枪在他的手中才真正被扣下扳机。  
顶灯“嘭”的一声四散炸裂，外面随即响起激战声。枪声迫近，柳生还未反应，破门而入的人就已经将他团团围住。  
幸村夺了枪道：“柳生，你真的以为立海是你的了？”  
柳生侧过头，看见为首的仁王端着枪，表情说不出是痛心还是惋惜。  
幸村道：“如果我是你，绝不会放过仁王。”  
“哈…哈哈哈……”柳生仰头大笑，眼泪顺着下颌一直流到领口里，“为什么…为什么？”  
“因为……”幸村走到柳生面前，左手搭上他的肩膀，像是要与情人接吻那样侧过头道：“你贪却不够贪，狠也不够狠。”  
顶在小腹上的枪管猝然炸响，接连三枪之后，血色很快蔓延到整个后背。  
柳生双腿一软跪在幸村面前，瘫软地倒了下去。  
仁王慢慢撤下枪，盯着镜片后那双瞪大失焦的眼睛知道了那个问题的答案。  
值得吗？  
——从来都没有值不值得，只有愿不愿意。  
  
叛乱平息两年以后，幸村带着仁王再一次去K市谈一笔新生意，过去的经历再一次从脑海深处翻涌而出。  
“最近柳恢复得怎么样了？”  
“呼吸机被关停太久，造成不可逆的脑损伤，不过幸好记得人，和切原少爷过得还不错。”  
幸村的指尖夹着烟，站在窗边忽然问身边的人：“仁王，恨我吗？”  
仁王摇摇头，“求仁得仁，那是他选择的结局。”  
“但这个结局，不是我想要的。”指尖的香烟安静地燃烧着，灰烬星星点点飘落在地板上，幸村长出一口气，吐出深吸进肺里的烟雾，已经失去耐性地对仁王道：“去问问，这笔单子他们还要不要做，从来没有人敢让我等这么久。”  
他一回身，看见了门口一身西装站得笔挺的人。  
“敢问幸村先生，两年等一个你想要的结局，算久吗？”  
他摁灭香烟走过去，微微仰起头笑道：“对于真田弦一郎来说，还是太久了。”


End file.
